


Carry on, wayward sons

by ElizabethTheThird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Home, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Post-Season/Series 05 AU, Romance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethTheThird/pseuds/ElizabethTheThird
Summary: Stačí pokračovat dál... a když je po všem, můžete si konečně odpočinout.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Carry on, wayward sons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdaCordella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaCordella/gifts).



> Vánoční dárek do Tajného Santy pro AdaCordella/Holycherryblossomwizard (Andrea Všetečková). Ať se dárek líbí! 
> 
> Jelikož mám slabost pro alternativní reality (ale hlavně proto, že poslední SPN série, kterou jsem viděla, byla ta sedmá a taky si z ní pamatuju houby), ustanovila jsem ji i ve své povídce. Časově se pohybujeme po 5. sérii, s tím rozdílem, že Samovi se povedlo nacpat Lucifera zpátky do klece bez toho, aby musel obětovat život.

_Carry on, my wayward son_

_There’ll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don’t you cry no more…_

Bylo to zvláštní, jen tak sedět na židli před domem. Ta židle byla dřevěná, jedna ze sady, kterou se Samem koupili v obchodě se dřevem. To byla taky jedna z těch zvláštností. Dean by se klidně spokojil i s obyčejnými plastovými z Ikey, ale Sam trval na tom, že prý jestli to má být domov, tak potřebují něco, co není komerčně vyráběný šmejd. Možná to bylo i kvůli tomu, že ve všech těch motelech, co jimi za život projeli, to nikdy nebylo jako doma. „Doma“ nebylo nikde, ať tam strávili jak chtěli dlouhou dobu – v jednom z těch motelů, u Bobbyho, u Cassie (tam to vypadalo nejvážněji, ale nakonec z toho taky nic nebylo) – nikde nakonec nezůstali tak dlouho, aby to tam mohl považovat za „doma“. Vždycky jim do toho něco přišlo, vždycky se stalo něco, kvůli čemu museli sbalit tašky a odjet. (Deanovi trvalo skoro rok, než dokázal vybalit tu tašku, kterou měl schovanou pod postelí, jen pro jistotu.) Ale tohle bylo doma. Jedno místo, kam se mohl vracet, pokoj, který si sám zařídil, nábytek, který si vybral. I když to bylo zvláštní.

Dean za sebou uslyšel zavrzání a instinktivně sebou cuknul, jak chtěl sáhnout po zbrani. Toho se asi už nikdy nezbaví. Ale objevila se jen ruka podávající mu hrnek kafe. Dean spokojeně přivoněl k tomu božskému nápoji – žádné mléko ani cukr, jen černá vonící mana. Cas trval na tom, že musí vyzkoušet všechny směsi jaké byly v obchodě k dostání, takže chuť (a kvalita) jejich kávy se průběžně měnila. Ale Dean si nestěžoval.

Pořád nějak nevěřil, že se to vážně děje. Nikdy nevěřil, že někdy bude tohle mít. Že bude mít dům, přátele… rodinu. Tak nějak počítal s tím, že celý život stráví na cestách, bude jezdit z města do města, zachraňovat lidi před příšerami, protože kdo jiný by to měl dělat. Kdo jiný věděl, co se schovává ve stínech a může z nich kdykoliv vyjít a ničit? Nebyl schopný to ignorovat v minulosti a nemyslel, že by toho byl schopen v budoucnosti. Ale ono to nebylo třeba. Jiní převzali jeho úkol. Dalo by se říct, že byli v loveckém důchodu. Nemuseli jezdit z jednoho konce země na druhý a honit se za přízraky. Nemuseli přespávat po laciných hotelech, s pokrývkami smrdícími potem po kdovíkolika předchozích obyvatelích. Bylo to zvláštní, ale už nebyli potřeba. A i když by asi měl cítit vztek nebo neklid, vnímal Dean převážně úlevu.

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion_

_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_

_I was soaring ever higher_

_But I flew too high_

Samozřejmě, všechno vždycky nebylo dokonalé. Po tom, co se Samovi podařilo zavřít peklo a poslat Lucifera tam, kam patřil (a Dean pořád ještě nechtěl věřit že mu v tom pomohlo auto – i když Impala samozřejmě nebyla obyčejný dopravní prostředek…) byli oba jako ochromení. Trvalo týdny, než se se Samym odhodlali promluvit o tom, že by si mohli pořídit dům. Vlastně je k tomu dotlačil Bobby – ono poskytnout přátelům, co jsou prakticky rodina, místo k pobytu je fajn a velkorysé, ale když s nimi bydlíte tři měsíce a div o sebe nezakopáváte a pravidelně je potkáváte v půl třetí u záchodu, to jednoho rychle otráví. Takže když jim Bobby doporučil, aby se přestěhovali jinak- (tady nedořekl a jen za sebou významně třískl dveřma, ale bylo celkem snadné větu doplnit), koupili si první větší dům, který mohli zaplatit hotově a jehož majitel se na nic nevyptával a Sam hned začal vymalovávat, zařizovat a způsobovat zmatky. Dean ne. Trvalo týdny, měsíce, než se odhodlal pověsit si oblečení do skříně, rozložit si pár věcí po pokoji, aby to tam aspoň vypadalo zabydleně, začít o tom domě přemýšlet jako o jejich domě, protože co kdyby zase museli uprostřed noci odjet, co kdyby to zase nevydrželo? Už tolikrát zažil pocit, že se mu někde líbilo a když pak musel pryč…

A pak se k nim vrátil Cas.

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_

_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_

_I hear the voices when I’m dreaming_

_I can hear them say_

Castiel, který se prostě jednoho krásného dne objevil u dveří, v uváleném trenčkotu, s kravatou uvázanou naruby, rozcuchaný a s kruhy pod očima, jako by už několik dní nespal. Vrátil se a už neodešel a Dean zjistil, z mumlaných odpovědí nad sklenicí whiskey a střípků informací pronikajících přes zavřené dveře, že Castiel je člověk. Očividně nejlepším trestem pro anděla bratříčkujícího se s lidmi je připravit ho o jeho milost. Deana od vendety na všech těch opeřených kreténech odradil jen Castielův přímý zákaz (ale stejně, jednou je najde a našije do nich tolik kulek, že budou chřestit jako pokladnička!). Nakonec to zvládli. Trvalo to dlouho, ale Castiel nakonec překonal tu strašnou vnitřní nicotu, která ho pohlcovala i tehdy poprvé, když se schylovalo k apokalypse a jeho milost slábla. Naučil se nesoustředit se na omezení, která lidé měli, ale naopak využívat přednosti. Naučil se spát, i když se toho nejdříve děsil, jíst, když měl hlad, zamiloval si kávu a slaninové sendviče, dokonce se naučil i řídit. A celou tu dobu byl Dean s ním. Pomáhal, staral se. Navzájem si byli oporou. A jako se změnil Castiel, měnil se i Dean. 

_Masquerading as a man with a reason_

_My charade is the event of the season_

_And if I claim to be a wise man_

_It surely means that I don’t know_

Castiel si sednul vedle něj, přímo na schody verandy – znamení, že se chce družit. Měl na sobě džínsy, které už se na kolenou doslova rozpadaly, staré tričko, které se častým praním změnilo v neurčitě šedo-zelený pytel a Dean od něj nedokázal odtrhnou pohled. A nebylo to jen o tom, že si bývalý anděl osvojil lidské zvyky. Castiel vypadal klidnější, uvolněnější, Dean by řekl až šťastný. Šťastný, že už nemusí na ramenou vláčet osud celého světa a neustále riskovat život za jeho záchranu. Vždyť co jim to přineslo? Bolest, zoufalství, samotu. Tak dlouhou dobu, kdy nemohli jeden druhému dát najevo, co pro sebe znamenají. Ale teď už ne. Teď už mohli myslet sami na sebe.

Nikdy si neřekli, že se milují.

Castielovi trvalo dlouho, než plně pochopil lidské emoce. Jako anděl lásku nechápal, mnohokrát ji viděl, sledoval jak vzniká i jak končí, ale nikdy o ní nepřemýšlel. Když ho poslali za Deanem Winchesterem, aby jej chránil a hlídal, chtěl mu být nablízku, ale nechápal proč. Postupně toho člověka poznával, jeho odhodlání, odvahu, laskavost. A celou tu dobu chtěl být Deanovi co nejblíž, chtěl ho znát ještě víc, bránit ho, když byl v nebezpečí, uzdravit ho, když byl zraněný, uklidňovat ho, když se propadal do smutku z další zbytečné smrti. Pořád to ale plně nechápal. A pak měla nastat apokalypsa, které ale Winchesterové s neuvěřitelným úsilím zabránili a pak ho povolali zpátky do nebe a rozhodli, že si nezaslouží být andělem, vyřízli mu milost a svrhli ho na zem. Nepamatoval si, jak dlouho bezcílně bloudil ani sám nevěděl kde a v hlavě mu celou dobu dunělo jen _Dean Dean musím najít Deana._ I vzpomínka na něj, stojícího u dveří a hledícího na kliku, byla podivně rozmazaná. Ale když se dveře otevřely a Dean vyhlédl (s připraveným úšklebkem, který se ale rozsypal v rozšířené oči a skoro komicky pokleslou bradu, když poznal, kdo za nimi stojí), všechno se tak nějak zaostřilo.

Dean nikdy nevěřil, že by měl možnost někoho milovat. Věděl, že každý, koho si pustí do života, bude v permanentním ohrožení, protože Dean Winchester měl prostě tu unikátní schopnost přitahovat maléry. Od průšvihů na škole, přes problémy doma, které vyústily Samovým odchodem, dále otevřením pekla a začátkem apokalypsy… tak by se dalo pokračovat donekonečna. Vždycky to všechno vyřešili, ale Dean se poučil. Může milovat, dokonce i vícekrát, ale vždycky se nakonec toho člověka musí vzdát, nechat ho odejít. Protože když to neudělá, tak za to dřív nebo později zaplatí životem. První holku, ke které cítil něco hlubšího, zabil vlkodlak, protože nebyl dost rychlý. Táta se pro něj obětoval, aby mohl žít. Samyho zavraždili. Ne, může mít spoustu vztahů, ale nikdy si nesmí dovolit se doopravdy zamilovat, protože nakonec za to vždycky zaplatí. A pak se zjevil Castiel. Jeho osobní anděl, který ho vytáhl z pekla a zeptal se ho, proč si myslí, že si nezaslouží být zachráněn. Který dokázal zabíjet démony dotykem prstu a stejným dotykem – který možná čas od času trval nepatrně déle než bylo nezbytně nutné - léčil všechna jeho zranění, zaháněl pryč noční můry, když se mu zdálo o pekle, dokonce ho jednou vyléčil i z kocoviny. Cas, který nikdy nepochopil žádnou narážku a když mu Dean řekl vtip, tvářil se tak roztomile zmateně, jako štěně, co si přisedlo ocásek a teď se diví, proč s ním nemůže vrtět. Který byl stvořen jako nebeský voják, ale přesto se vzepřel rozkazům, poslal svého šéfa do háje (doslova) a řekl, že mu pomůže zastavit apokalypsu. Kterého zabil Lucifer a Dean pak měsíce každý večer pil, dokud neodpadl, před očima Castielův obličej, hrdý a maličko se usmívající, těsně předtím, než se proměnil v krev ve větru. Castiel, který se k němu vrátil, unavený, špinavý a lidský a Dean ho jen objal, tisknul ho k sobě takovou silou, že to muselo bolet a věděl naprosto jistě, že už ho nikdy nenechá odejít.

Nepotřebovali se nijak vyznávat ani si říkat, že se milují. Bez ohledu na to, co všechno se stalo, co je to stálo, že Castiel ztratil svou milost a Sam se málem zabil, když se snažil zastavit apokalypsu a nacpat Lucifera zpátky do klece a Dean se pod tíhou výčitek málem upil k smrti, je Cas zase s nimi a všichni tři jsou naživu a to je to jediné, na čem záleží. Dean byl šťastný, jen to neříkal nahlas, protože o pocitech prostě nemluví, to je fakt, který nezměnila ani apokalypsa. Od toho byl přece Sam, aby do poslední molekuly rozebíral pocity, svoje i všech okolo, zatímco Dean protáčel oči a tvářil se rezervovaně. Ne, Dean měl svoje vlastní způsoby komunikace, mnohem spolehlivější a efektivnější a hlavně takové, u kterých se nemusí mluvit. Komunikace prostřednictvím doteků, pohledů a úsměvů. A vzhledem k tomu, jak se na něj Castiel díval, jak se usmíval úplným koutkem pusy a jak se ho téměř neustále dotýkal, i kdyby jen lokty u jídla nebo špičkami prstů u televize, Dean věděl, že jeho komunikace je přijímána. (A Samy si může kroutit hlavou jak chce!)

Nic víc nebylo potřeba. 

_On a stormy sea of moving emotions_

_Tossed about I’m like a ship on the ocean_

_I set a course for winds of fortune_

_But I hear the voices say_

Cas se přisunul blíž, až se dotkli rameny. Dean se usmál. Nepotřebovali si nic říkat, věděli, o čem ten druhý přemýšlí. Bývalý anděl zavřel oči a nastavil tvář podzimnímu sluníčku, spánkem se při tom opřel o Deanovo rameno. Bývalý lovec pobaveně zakoulel očima, upil ze svého hrnku a pak nahmatal Castielovu ruku a stiskl jí ve své.

Více netřeba dodávat.

_Carry on, my wayward son_

_There’ll be peace when you’re done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don’t you cry no more!_


End file.
